


Tales of Bravery

by cumberbellins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x05, 200th, Carry On My Wayward Son, Fanfiction, help me, how pathetic is that, i'm crying again reading my own stuff, that cover got to me so deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbellins/pseuds/cumberbellins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have just watched the 200th episode 3 times in a row and played the Kansas cover about a million times, and I think I am finally ready to write that scene from Dean's point of view, in case you haven't cried enough.<br/>Now if you'll excuse me I need to jump through my window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SPN Kansas cover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82988) by Supernatural. 



 

Dean only recognizes the song when he hears the crystalline voice intone the first words. He quietly walks right to the edge of the curtain, invisible to the audience by an inch at most. The young girl wearing a fake beard has just come out of her wheel-chair when he arrives there, and all the characters are slowly joining the three parents he has buried at the front of the stage, all the voices melting into one.

As he watches these kids give life to all the people he's come to lose along the years, Dean thinks about Chuck, whom he had spent months blaming for the little bit of fame he and his brother had suffered from on multiple occasions. He remembers the Supernatural Convention, the rooms filled with grown men who wanted to feel the rush of their adventures and kept complaining to the author about all the things he wrote and the ones he didn't. He thinks about Becky and her unhealthy obsession with bravery and muscle.

And as he listens to those little girls obliviously singing to him this chicky cover of a song he has known since before he could walk, he understands that the books were never about fame, or aggravating fans, or even courage. The books of Supernatural are about Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers of an improbable fate; how some parts of their tales turned out more than alright, and how they messed up the rest.

Even if Marie insists on Sam and Dean standing too close, or that Destiel crap, and of course the robots in space, none of that changes their story. This play isn't trying to change who they are. Those girls know their lives, have read about their victories and failures, and in a way understand them.

It makes Dean think of all the people sparkled around this world, keeping their Supernatural books ordered on a shelf, or in an unstable pile on the floor, clutching them late at night and hoping for the best, even though they have no idea any of this is real. He thinks of everyone who has seen the right and the wrong in them and who still dreams that everything will be okay. People who know about all the shit they have gone and put others through, and who still wouldn't think for a second about judging them.

Maybe they're all fifteen year old girls who know all the titles by heart and can't help thinking about him and Cas alone under a lamp post, but none of that really matters.

The hand-made 'Samulet' clutched tight in his hand, Dean listens to the last lines of the song and feels something new rushing through his veins. For the first time in what seems like ever, he can see it.

All around the world, in the comfort of their bedrooms or in auditoriums like the one he is standing in, people believe in Dean Winchester.

And as he pictures thousands upon thousands of fans whom he'd always considered naive, carving their own necklaces and listening to classic rock as they build their own miniature Chevy Impala, he hears the final note coming to an end and smiles.

He'll carry on alright.

 


End file.
